A Twisted Love Story
by Aween
Summary: "How dare them to be happy while I'm here suffering when they were the ones who took away everything I that I had?" Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to live, not anymore. He only knows how to suffer and boy, is he going to have fun dragging every single one of them down with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! After years of _reading_ Dramione, I've finally brave enough to give it a shot. So this is going to be my first fanfiction, so I need you guys to be a little tough on me. Any reviews, especially criticisms are welcomed! After all, I want to improve myself and what better to do that other than giving me a bit of flames :) **

**Having said that, I know this chapter is a short one but I promised you there's more to come. Of course, it goes without saying, more reviews = faster updates (grinning).**

 **So without further ado, the first chapter of A Twisted Love Story. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Oh, Hermione! That dress looks amazing on you!" Ginny all but shrieked. Her eyes watered as she took in the sight of her soon sister-in-law. Hermione Granger has been and will always be her sister, this is true. But in three months' time, it will be official. She will be married to his brother, Ronald Weasley.

The git better appreciates her. God knows she is too good for him, she mused quietly.

The youngest redhead smile as she looks at Hermione's reflection in the mirror in front of her. Hermione is positively glowing, as she swirled around in her dress. Ginny knew at that moment, that Hermione has found the perfect wedding dress. The dress is really gorgeous, it is a cream coloured, strapless lace dress with a classical sweetheart neckline. The bodice is accented with marvellous beading and it fits Hermione's figure perfectly. Hermione's waist looks more defined with the wide ruched belt that is attached with a large flower.

In short, Hermione looks like a real live princess.

Ginny slowly chuckled at that. In a way, she is a princess. Hermione Granger is one of the Golden Trio and she is an integral part of the trio. Without her, there is no way Harry Potter would have managed to defeat Voldemort few years ago. Without her friendship, her strength, and her bravery, there is no way both Harry and Ron would have survived. As far as Ginny concerns, Hermione Granger is a real live warrior princess and boy, is she glad to have her as part of her family.

"Ginny, are you ready?" Hermione called on her. Ginny blinked twice before looking at her. Hermione already changed into her normal clothes. Well, Hermione's definition of normal anyway. She couldn't understand Muggle's obsession with jeans and sweatshirts, honestly.

"Ready for what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Snap out of it, Ginerva. We're going to look for the bridesmaid dresses now." She passed her wedding dress to the lady and look back for Ginny.

"Come on now, we don't have all day." She started walking out of the store.

"Wait, Hermione. I thought you love that dress?" she asked as she grabs Hermione's arm. "Aren't you buying it?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well, Ginny. If you have been listening for the past 15 minutes, you would've heard me saying that the dress needed a bit modification," Ginny started to open her mouth when she continue, "and I'm coming back to pick it up next week."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh" Hermione grinned.

"Now let's go find ourselves the perfect bridesmaid dress for you and the girls, shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Draco Malfoy sipped his Firewhiskey slowly as he takes in the empty room. He closed his eyes as he felt tears prickled his eyes, threatening to fall.

Taking a deep breath, he forced down the lump that has formed in his throat.

Draco Malfoy does not cry.

He opened his eyes, looking directly at the mirror in front of him and he saw, rather than felt, a single, hot tear ran out of his left eyes.

In a flash of lightning, he hurled his glass at the mirror so hard that the glass instantly shattered and the mirror cracked, a spiderweb emanating out from the center of the glass, where he has seen the reflection of his left eye.

He stepped back and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His chest heaved as he struggled to keep his breathing under control.

It didn't work.

He swung his right fist against the mirror and he struck at the centre of the crack. He punched again and again, harder this time, until the wall of glass fell to the floor at his feet, hundreds of shards of glass shattering around him.

He slid on the floor, releasing a sob as he did it.

What is happening to him? It used to be so easy, to shut down emotions, to compartmentalise, to deny essential parts of himself.

Another sob escaped as he sat there, looking down at his bloody knuckles. There're few pieces of glass stuck between the knuckles of his right fist but he is too tired to take it out. The pain doesn't even register in his mind. All he knows is that his world has fallen apart.

He has fallen apart a few times before, but every time, his parents were there with him. His parents were on his mind when he was given the suicidal assignment of letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and killing Albus Dumbledore.

They were together when the Battle of Hogwarts ended and they braced everything that has happened, together as a family. They faced the horrible accusations and terrible treatments from everyone, together. They were together when his father was sentenced to Azkaban for 10 years. He was there, holding it together for his mother when the sentence was read out. He was there when the world crumbled around his mother as news about his father's death in Azkaban was confirmed by the Ministry.

He remembers making a promise to himself to be strong for his mother. Every day he would wake up and meet her mother for breakfast before they went for a walk in the garden. He did that every day for the past years until a few days ago.

He stands back up, slowly and as he walks towards the fireplace across the room, the blood from his right fist dripped onto the marble floor. His left hand picked up today's Daily Prophet, his gazed fixed longingly at the small announcement of his mother's funeral at the bottom of the page.

His jaw tightened, his knuckles white as he gripped the paper. They didn't even have the respect to put her mother's picture in the article.

He gathered his strength from his parents. He loves them, despite all the wrongs and flaws that they have. Regardless what the public says, the Malfoys do have a saving grace: they love each other.

Now with his parents gone, he is beyond saving.

He is empty.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Draco?"

Blaise Zabini knew he should've stayed with Draco after the funeral yesterday. He wanted to stay. He saw how calm Draco seemed during the service and knowing his oldest friend, the calm mask would explode the moment he's alone. He should've ignored Draco's refusal and stay. He should've insisted.

He fully expects Draco to drink his sorrow away the night before, which was why he decided to drop by after lunch. He prepared himself to deal with hungover Draco. Hungover Draco is never a good sight. He chuckled, as he remembers all the experience he had to endure because of hungover or drunk Draco.

But he didn't expect to see his friend curled up in a fetal position near the shattered glass. There's blood on the glass, on the floor and on the Daily Prophet next to Draco's body. His knuckles were swollen, there's dry blood on his face and hair.

He never should've listened to Draco and left, damn it. It's clear to see Draco need someone with him to go through this together. It's never good to leave someone this distraught alone.

He sighed and braced himself before taking small steps around the shattered glass towards his friend.

"Mate, wake up"

Draco didn't move, but Blaise knows he's awake. He felt his body stiffened.

"Draco" he crunched in front of his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to wake up"

Draco was already awake way before Blaise called out his name. He could hear Blaise swore when he accidently stepped onto few pieces of glass on the floor. He silently prayed that his friend would leave him alone and let him mourn in peace.

"Mate, I know you're awake. Cut this crap and go take a bath. You wrecked"

Draco chuckled and he slowly opens his eyes. He blinked few times to adjust to the sunlight.

He frowned. Lifting his head, he asked, "Blaise, why is there sunlight shining into the window?"

Blaise shrugged, "The room was dark when I got here, so I decided to open your curtains and let the light shine"

Draco just stared at his friend from his position.

"Don't you dare glared at me, Draco Malfoy. The room was so dark it was depressing" he huffed.

Draco rolled his eyes and he tried to sit up, slowly. He winced, as he starting to feel the effects of his erratic actions yesterday.

Blaise must've sensed this, as he calls Draco's house elf and ask the creature to clean up the mess in the room. He helped Draco to his feet and both of them slowly walk towards Draco's room. Once in front of the room, Draco nodded at his friend.

Blaise nodded back. "I'll wait for you in the library"

An hour and a half later, Blaise found himself in front of Draco's room again. He knocked once.

Nothing.

He tried knocking again.

Still nothing.

Thinking the worse, Blaise draws up his wand to blast the door open when he heard Draco's voice.

"Come in Blaise. It's not locked."


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

[Earlier that day]

"Hermione, have you seen the Daily Prophet today?" Ron asked her the moment he saw her.

Hermione rolled her eyes before grabbing the toast in front of him. "Good morning to you too, Ron"

"Hey!" Ron protested and was about to say something about the toast when Hermione kiss him. He smiled at her when she pulled back.

"Well, someone is in a good mood today," he commented. Not that he minded, really. Hermione is his fiancé and they are getting married in a few months. Heck, he still couldn't believe this is happening.

"If you must know, Ronald" she started, before turning her back to get her coffee. "Ginny and I managed to find the perfect wedding dress and the bridesmaid dress yesterday." She smiled at her soon-to-be husband's reaction. "And before you ask me, no, you cannot see the dress."

Ron closed his mouth before opening them again. "I wasn't going to ask you that, Mione."

Hermione raised his eyebrows to that. "Then what were you going to ask me?"

"I just wanted to have a peek," Ron sheepishly ask her.

Hermione laughed at that. "Oh Ronald." She sat down next to him, slowly biting into the toast.

"Is that a yes?" Ron's eyes sparkled.

Hermione didn't even bother to answer him. "What is it about the Daily Prophet?"

"Huh?"

Hermione pointed to the paper that he's holding. "You said something about the Daily Prophet earlier."

"Oh yes, take a look at this!" he practically shoved the paper to Hermione, who took it. "This better don't be about Quidditch. It's too early for me," Ron rolled his eyes and nudge her to read the article quickly.

Shaking her head, she had no idea why Ron is excited about if it's not about Quidditch. Maybe it's about Harry and Ginny or something. Harry and Ginny got married a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was really a good time if one ask Hermione. The Wizarding World are still healing and the wedding of the century, as dubbed by the Daily Prophets, reminds people just that. That it's not the end of the world. It certainly looked like it, with many buildings, houses and most parts of Hogwarts destroyed. Not to mention the loss and grief felt by everyone. The wedding reminds people that we have to move on. That is the only way to heal.

"Let's see," she mumbled as she read the paper.

Hmm. They are on the front page. Again. She looks at the moving pictures of her and Ginny shopping for the dress yesterday. She smiled at the next picture of her standing in the middle of Harry and Ron, at the Ministry. That was Harry's first day in the Ministry. He decided to be an Auror, a decision which all of them - well the entire Wizarding World, really- expected. After all, he is the one who defeated Voldemort. There's another picture of her and Ron, announcing their wedding about a year ago. Her finger traced the picture as both of them were kissing in the photo. She looks happy in the picture. She is happy. Unknowingly, her happy tear trail down her cheeks and before she can wipe it, Ron gently pushes the tear away. She looked up at him and smile.

"Look at this picture. We look so happy didn't we?"

Ron circled his arms around her. "Yes, we do." He tucked Hermione's stray curls behind his ears and said, "I love you, Hermione." Before she could reply, he added, "But that wasn't the one I wanted you to read"

Hermione's puzzled expression quickly turned into shocked when Ron show her the article at the bottom of her wedding's article. Wide eyes, she turned back to see Ron grinning at her.


End file.
